I'll be there for you,always
by MARVOVLO
Summary: Jane can lose Lisbon,forever. Bullet penetrates her skin and Jane's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was really bored so I decided to write this. I hope it's not the worst thing you've ever read xD I think it's gonna be interesting...idk. Enjoy. **

**P.S. my last ''fic'' is sooo bad. So let's count this is the first one. **

'' David. David Muchardo. '' Kim's voice broke all sounds in Lisbon's head. They found who's the killer, but her mind was far away, by Jane's side, who was sitting on the couch, head in hands, busy with thoughts. _What is he thinking? Is he thinking the same? I don't know. __I'm not sure. _

'' I'm sorry I was thinking. Are we gonna get him today? '' she said ducking her head.

'' Yes. We've got his address and today at 8 pm we'll go there. Abbott said there will be three groups of special agents plus you, me and Cho. '' Fischer handed her killer's ID.

'' What about Jane? ''

Kim smiled and said '' He doesn't need to go. He did what had to. Now he can take a little rest, because I'm sure tomorrow we'll get another murder with another sad story and another cold-hearted bastard and we'll need Jane again. ''

'' Oh I'm sure '' Lisbon said rolling her eyes '' Ok I'll be there at 7:30 '' She stood up and walked through the office. Jane was still in the same position, maybe asleep.

'' Jane? '' she asked worried and not getting the answer touched his shoulder '' Jane! ''

''Uh, what? Oh Lisbon, hey. '' he murmured brushing his eyes.

''Jane, you need to take a rest. This evening we're going to catch the killer, you can go home...'' _Wait, does Jane even have home? _''...Or I don't know someplace nice and just relax.''

He smiled, looked in her eyes with the warm gaze, that melted Lisbon's heart every time. He was tired, maybe broken. She just wanted to hug him, cuddle him, caress his face, but...

'' You're sweet. Maybe I'll go to Airstream, besides I don't have home so maybe I'll stay here. I heard you're gonna catch the bastard, just take care of you, ok? '' Still the sweet smile on his face he stood up and they walked to the elevator. _Gosh the way he smiles and looks at me should be illegal. _

'' You too. Please, Jane. '' she said and the elevator's doors closed with a beep. He was kind of living for that beep, for the doors to open every morning and for Teresa to come out. He knew he had something to do, the feeling inside was bothering too much, but was he ready? He felt something. Something strange. Something was going to happen, good? No maybe bad.

~TM~

The team was ready.

Abbott took their attention '' Everybody listen to me! We all need to be really careful. This guy is dangerous, hell he killed 5 people in a day. We'll be quick and professional. Everything's easy? ''

''Yes, sir! ''

''Ok here are your devices, Wiley will be on ready. Let's go!'' Yes Abbott was a good boss, a really good man, he took care of them all. Wiley sat near his desk and Jane near him with a cup of tea in hand. _This will be a long and a sleepless night. _Wiley thought to himself.

''I think so too. And you know I feel that something bad's gonna happen. I hope I'm wrong. '' Wiley looked at Jane confused, how did he...? Jane couldn't help, but grin.

'' I really hope this time you're wrong. Ok let me check the sound. 'Do you hear me, agents?' '' Everything was working fine. Agents started the cars and drove to the address.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks a lot!**

**Also thanks to Bethy1416 here she inspired me to write this chapter. 3 Also i don't get a shit about medics, so I'm sorry if something's wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own The Mentalist. But I do own other characters besides of main ones. 3:)**

_This will be a long and a sleepless night. Wiley thought to himself. _

_''I think so too. And you know I feel that something bad's gonna happen. I hope I'm wrong. '' Wiley looked at Jane confused, how did he...? Jane couldn't help, but grin._

_'' I really hope this time you're wrong. Ok let me check the sound. 'Do you hear me, agents?' '' Everything was working fine. Agents started the cars and drove to the address. _

Weird. It wasn't the first time for Lisbon to catch a killer, she was a cop with experience, but she felt bothered. Fischer looked at Lisbon, what's wrong? She was eyeing the deepness of the dark evening. She was still thinking what Jane did mean when he said 'Take care of yourself' He said not because they were going to catch a bastard, that too, but he meant it in other way. Why he looked like that? What he knew? Lisbon still wasn't sure he wasn't a psychic. Maybe he wanted to hurt himself? Maybe he found out something?

''You ok?'' Fischer asked in low voice trying not to disturb her.

''Yeah absolutely. I just want this to go fast so...'' _I can get to Jane _''…we can save Texas from one of that not normal assholes'' she answered with a lazy smile on her face.

''We are close. It's only 2 miles left. I hope operation will go well.'' Kim was silent for few seconds, but then she turned to face Lisbon '' Look Lisbon, if you need to talk, you can talk to me.''

'' Thank you, that's kind of you.''

Cho joined the conversation. '' Yeah you can always relay on us.''

Lisbon smiled gratefully. What a good team it was. She was lucky to work with good people, good cops during her career.

~TM~

Wiley was still confused. He knew, he believed that there are real psychics and Jane seems like one of them, but... but how? He considered himself like Jane's IT assistant and he'd be proud to know he's REAL psychic's assistant. '' But wait Jane, how you knew what I was thinking?''

'' Oh c'mon.'' Jane was bored so he decided to play with Wiley. ''Look, you're a book for me. I can read you.''

_Jane wants to say I'm that easy? Or he's talking about my man-person? _Wiley looked at Jane eyes big and lost. It was such fun for Jane, because he was Jane, Patrick Jane. The man who knows everything about everybody, who thinks that cases are fun: murder cases, but who's still a little kid who needs love and care.

Jane stopped laughing when Abbott's voice was clearly hearing.

'Now to the right. Stop the cars here, get your vests and guns ready'

'We're ready.'

'We're ready.'

'Take your positions. Be careful.'

Wiley turned to Jane ''Our agents will stand outside?''

Jane whispered in answer ''I don't know, but I hope so.''

'We're going in.'

'We'll cover you'

'Corridor is clear.'

'Kitchen too.'

'Bathroom and living room too.'

'Damn! Check the bedrooms, but I think he's not here. How the hell he knew we're going there tonight?!' Abbott got angry, how did the suspect know? Damn!

Fischer's voice broke 'I-I think someone's here. Someone came out from barn! He has a gun!'

They were silent for few minutes then only bullet ran through air. 'HE SHOT SOMEONE!'

Jane jumped out of his seat. ''Whom shot he?! Whom?''

' Oh my God. Oh my God. It's Lisbon' Fischer fell on the floor near Lisbon, hardly swallowing tears.

_IT'S LISBON. IT'S LISBON. _Jane died. Agents were shouting, screaming, but he couldn't hear anything. He shot his Lisbon, THE FUCKING BASTARD SHOT HIS SAINT TERESA. Like the world died. He grab the corner of the table. Wiley tried to keep him, but Jane couldn't see him, he couldn't hear, he couldn't breathe. Everything seemed grey, black. '_We got him. Call ambulance, right now!' _

_Jane. Jane! _JANE! Wiley didn't know what to do. Now Jane could hardly see Wiley's baby face and blonde hair.

~TM~

Cho punched him. David was grinning. He punched him again and whispered right near his ear. ''If we'll lose our agent.'' .. ''You're gonna pay, I promise!'' Lisbon's face was all in blood. She got the bulled in the front part of her head. Fischer checked her pulse. Hardly noticing.

''We're losing her.''

''Ambulance is on its way.''

'' Give me your scarf, right now!''

Fischer put the scarf on the wound, tight. Ambulance was there. Doctors in white clothes came out of the car. They set Lisbon on gurney and put a CPR mask on her mouth.

''She's gonna be ok, right?'' Cho looked at the doctor near.

Doctor was a black, pretty woman. Her brown eyes met Cho's.'' She has a hardly noticing pulse and we can't stop the bleeding still. She's lucky to be alive. I can tell you something only after the surgery.''

~TM~

Wiley ran to kitchen and brought a glass of water. ''Here, Jane''

''Whe- where they took her?'' he asked gasping.

'' St. David's Medical Center. 919 East 32nd Street... '' Jane didn't let him to over the sentence. He ran out of the FBI office, caught a taxi. '' St. David's Medical Center. 919 East 32nd Street, fast!''


End file.
